Mentiras
by BouwerShizuo
Summary: Un pequeño One-Shot sobre Kyoya y Tsuna antes de su muerte.


**Discleimer: Los Personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la sorprendente y talentosa Akira Amano.**

* * *

Era el final. Ambos lo sabían, pero no se atrevían a mencionarlo en voz alta. Ninguno quería convertirse en el causante de la despedida, pero ambos se volvían culpables por el simple hecho de mirarse a los ojos. No había palabras dichas, pero si transmitidas por las miradas que no podían mentir. Por más que quisieran negarlo, el "adiós" flotaba casi tangiblemente en el aire.

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer...?- Preguntó susurrante el alto azabache, y al momento se arrepintió de haber hablado, más sin embargo ya no había marcha atrás... No podían huir de la realidad que les perseguía con tanta insistencia. Por su parte, el pequeño castaño negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, en un absurdo intento por no angustiar a su pareja. Y digo absurdo, porque la tristeza se delataba en las comisuras de sus labios.

-Es mi deber, y debo cumplirlo, ¿cierto? Siempre has insistido en que debo de ser responsable... Además, ¡volveré pronto! ¡E iremos a ver los fuegos artificiales, como habíamos prometido!- Listo, la primer mentira estaba dicha. Porque ambos sabían, que nunca irían al festival que tanto habían ansiado ir. Que aquel dulce jefe de los Vongola se iba para no volver jamás. Por más que su tono estuviese cargado de felicidad y esperanza, su guardián sabía que aquello era totalmente falso, y eso lo llenaba de rabia. Solo quería gritarle, reclamarle, pero apenas alcanzó a apretar los puños con fuerza. Bien, si lo que quería era irse, estaba bien... Pero antes lo poseería, haría que se olvidase de todo, y llevase por siempre en su cuerpo su marca de pertenencia. Y en un segundo, se encontraban entremezclando su aliento con el ajeno, sumergiéndose en el cuerpo y esencia del otro con más pasión y deseo de lo que jamás habían demostrado. Porque no querían separarse, aunque sabían que era inevitable. Y el azabache no planeaba rendirse tan fácilmente, no sin dar una feroz pelea antes.

Se entregaron mutuamente, mientras la noche seguía corriendo. Lo único que delataba que esta se iba agotando poco a poco, era el débil tic-tac de un reloj que descansaba en uno de los muebles de la habitación del mayor. Un sonido que ya no podían escuchar, tan absortos como estaban en el cuerpo y voz del otro.

Las palabras habían dejado de ser necesarias para demostrar la grandeza de sus sentimientos... Bastó que entrelazaran sus frías manos, que se calentaron rápidamente ante la calidez ajena, y la unión de sus labios para que entendieran (y esto quedase grabado para siempre en sus pensamientos) cuan locamente se amaban. Mucho tiempo habían reprimido sus sentimientos, habían tenido miedo de que cuando se perdieran, el vacío sería inllenable. Pero ahora, que su separación estaba cerca, que era un hecho inminente... no importaba que eso ya no pudiera ser llenado después... Porque eso les uniría para la eternidad.

A pesar de estar listo para la despedida, el pequeño décimo había acudido ese día a ese lugar... porque deseaba que su amado le detuviese. Si lo ataba, no importaba. Estaría bien incluso si le ponía una cadena al cuello, si lo encerraba para siempre. Quería que él, y solo él, le poseyera por completo.

Y a pesar de desear aquello con tantas ansias... No planeaba permitir que eso ocurriese. No podía permitirse ser más egoísta de lo que estaba siendo en ese momento.

Y así, sin darse tregua alguna en ningún momento, sin dejar de fundirse en el cuerpo ajeno para volverse uno solo, aunque fuese por solo unos breves momentos... la noche murió y el amanecer llegó, trayendo consigo la luz del sol y el canto de los pájaros que no consiguieron alegrar a la pareja de amantes.

Aferrado al cuerpo de Tsunayoshi con todas sus fuerzas, Hibari se negaba a soltarlo, a dejar ir a su amado herbívoro. Los cuerpos de ambos estaban llenos de marcas que demostraban al mundo que ya tenían dueño, y para culminar el acto de amor, se dieron un profundo beso que sonó a juramento.

Y sin más, el azabache se desplomó inconsciente sobre las sábanas, mientras su amado castaño rompía a llorar y le besaba por última vez los párpados, deseando que entendiese que todo aquello lo había hecho por amor.

Incluso mientras se vestía, su llanto era desgarrador y atravesaba fácilmente los muros de la habitación... y lloraba de aquella manera, puesto que sabía que Hibari no despertaría, no en aquel momento. Lo haría cuando él ya se encontrase lejos... En otro lugar.

-Te protegeré, Hibari-san...- Fue lo último que susurró antes de marcharse y caminar con la frente en alto a su inminente muerte, mientras una última lágrima solitaria caía al suelo con la belleza de un diamante.

En el final, casi le pareció escuchar en la distancia _"¿Cómo un herbívoro como tú puede protegerme?",_ dicho con aquel tono inconfundible cargado de reproche e ironía, a lo que sólo soltó una carcajada llena de dulzura mientras su vida se desvanecía a manos de los Millefiore.

* * *

_Bueno~ Este es una pequeña historia que hizo una buena amiga y queria compartirla con ustedes, espero que les haya gustado como a mi me gusto :) nos vemos despues._

_Se que deberia de estar trabajando en el fic de "Destino" perooooo~ Doña Inspiracion no viene y pues ya saben, pero tratare de actualizar lo antes posible._

_Bye~ Bye~_


End file.
